BLEACH: Broken Image
by ElementalDrake
Summary: BASED ON A TRUE LIFE STORY. Mashiro was a young girl when her life tore in half. It takes one of great will to keep up a bright mask. But to keep going down in a spiral..maybe in the end she can be rewarded. Academy Fic. MxK Later. Sexual Themes.
1. Who I am

_**Broken Image  
**_

_Chapter 1: Who I am_

_

* * *

_

I remember…it was a beautiful, warm, sunny day. The cool air brushed against my face with the warmest of desire. I wanted it to never end, but sadly my eyes came apart. The sun shined upon my lips as a good morning. Everything was perfect…right here.

I'm Mashi Kuna, well my real name is Mashiro. I'm an 18 year old girl, a weird one at that, with bottled up emotions inside. I am a senior in the academy with my weirdest of friends. At least, if you just looked at us we wouldn't be matching one another at all. They are nice in their own way…but they're still kind of frightened of me. I act happy or make a fool of myself just to see them happy and to see them smile. I was always the type to be so selfless; I always wanted to make everyone else happy, never myself.

My whole life was messed up from the very beginning. As a young child I was never given the opportunity to be one, and even so...it wasn't so great either.

Throughout my whole childhood I was teased, mocked, and bullied by everyone around me. Mostly it was the boys who enjoyed messing with me; the girls just kindly welcomed me with eyes that were full of pity. No one noticed the bruises, scratches, and even blood that appeared on my body, no one cared to pay attention. I was alone from the beginning…alone to be raised with my father, who even him, didn't love me, or cared about me enough to help, all he really did was give me a roof over my head, clothes to cover myself up with, and trinkets for company, along with food to fill myself contently.

He never really cared for me, just bought my 'love' I guess. And even so I barely got to see him since he seemed to be enjoying his own life with his friends and what not.

There was a time when I was about 6 years of age, my father started to stick around just a little more than usual. On a certain day he brought home a friend but the thing was…he seemed to be American. It confused me at first, to see my very first non-japanese person. Different kind of skin, kind of overweight with a purple polar bear tattoo pasted on his left arm.

"Mashiro, this is my good friend _John Felcon_."

_John Felcon…_

_John Felcon.._

That name tears me down every time I hear it. That name haunts my mind every night I go to bed, every time I close my eyes. He's a poison that won't leave my veins…a poison that is slowly crawling its way to my heart, killing me in a painful way.

"Now Mashiro…you know what to do."

"B-But John.."

"Call me sweetie, no formalities."

And with that he made me do what he told me so. I bit my lip hard, slowly pulling off my clothing one by one…and when I was done with that, I set myself on all fours on my bed. And with that, he tore me. Night by night. He did such adultery to my mind, body…and soul, I'm traumatized. I never really told anyone, but it lasted until I turned of the age 12. By then it seemed like he had to move; work related most likely. But for me, it was the day life decided to give me a break.

I was so glad…so glad to finally be free, to finally feel the fresh air again. But Then I realize…where had my childhood gone? Where does my life go from here? I've been exposed to so much at such a age, I have developed a very mature mind set yet..

How do I go on?

Father never realized; he had too much fun enjoying a close relationship with the man. Hell…he even called him his _brother_. I think he had his suspicions, but I guess the thought of having someone close to him do such a thing was impossible, he never made an effort. I guess that's also why I hate him so much, and that's when I became Mashi.

Life was hard…at mid 12, I was used by men again till the age of 13. I never gave them the front of me...I felt that if anyone was to breach me there, my life would have very little meaning, and I would fail myself as a person. I want to stay untouched, I want at least one holy spot on my body. Men were such scum to me, and they still are. I hate them all, and to protect myself I always scared the guys around me which was a good thing because I'd be safe from them.

Safe from anymore hurt that can be caused by them.

But even if they couldn't hurt me physically…it always happened mentally.

My green hair got me laughed and teased at,

And the thought of the one man who ruined my childhood still haunts me, and cripples me mentally. Not every life can be a fairytale. I've learned that the hard way. Not everyone who's happy and is the clown of the group has the greatest life.

It takes someone close, someone who cares enough to see past their fake façade. I wish I had something like that actually…To have someone care enough to see through me, to see the pain and suffering I'm going through, that would be that day my savior comes.

And I hope my savior comes soon..

* * *

_**YEP!**_

_**Short first chapter. This is based off of someone I know and I'm simply protecting the names of all the INNOCENT people with characters.**_

_**The second one will come soon; this is written down so all I really have to do is add-on and name change. Sorry if this seems...a little more dark**_

_**than the rest of my stories. I wanted to be a little realistic here so bare with me kay? Love you all.-Q.S.O**_


	2. Life's Moving Up for Me

_**Broken Image**_

_Chapter 2: Life's moving up for me_

* * *

A new day, new beginning… could this really be happening to me?

Hi, my name is Mashi Kuna, and I finally starting up school again! Very exciting moment in my life. As I glance upon the big building, so beautifully crafted with nice yards… ugh. I can only hope everyone isn't as uptight as the look of the place. Walking down the long pavement entryway, I could not help but remember the horrid conversation I last had with my father, the one that I knew would push us both of the edge of the family rock, and we fell hard…

'_You are going to that boarding school place? Are you serious?'_

'_Well, I think it's a nice new start for me, and I can still visit-'_

'_That's not the point here! Leaving me now since you finally have the chance? Are you not grateful for all I have done, and sacrificed for you?'_

'_Grateful?! You are such an ingrate! I want to leave all the horrible people, and meet better ones, and you are calling me selfish for leaving a home that I am alone in 98% of the time? Its moments like this that I wish-'_

'_Don't you go there young lady… I have taken better care of you then that bitch who left us!'_

_'No father… she left you! I wish mother took me with!'_

_'YOU!-'_

"HEY! WATCH IT!"

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, gathering my thoughts together, and.. books?

"What's wrong with you? At least say sorry!" quickly my face turned red, and looking up to this tall, lean man made me want to turn tail and run… but I stayed. "S-Sorry… I must have been In deep thought"

I kindly helped the boy gather his binders that were full of paper, and different colored pens that seemed to have scattered as well. I could tell the man was a bit embarrassed, since around us I could hear girls giggling. Most likely, they found the whole childish situation very comedic, which in turn, made me giggle a small bit too.

"Oioioioi! Why are you laughing?! This is not a situation you should be giggling about!"

Once I stared at the man a bit longer… I noticed something that helped me feel more at ease.

"WOW! YOU HAVE ORANGE HAIR!" I could not help but yell and point at his head ferociously, it was amazing! Never have I thought, I would see something like that, at least naturally.

"Yea.. and you have green. Weirdo."

There was a slight pause… our chocolate hues met with burning fires until someone had to pry us off.

"School hasn't even started, and you're doing this shit now Ichigo? Get the fuck going!"

The fierce voice immediately made me run off. But why? He was a man, and I'm sure he wouldn't hurt a girl in school grounds like this… I guess in all, the situation was stressful, and I wanted to make a good start, not one that involved males.

My classes were a blur… I couldn't concentrate with such eyes glued onto me, and the teacher talking in such a dull manner. Not to mention, my pencil kept breaking! WHYYYY?!

"Shiiiiiittt…." I plucked out my sharpener and began to do the ritual once more, but sadly, my day just keeps getting.. worse…

"Mashiro! What was that you whispered? "Immediately my head cocked back up, staring blankly at the uptight, high-voiced teacher.

"Uhh… I-I'm not sure?" I could hear more giggles in the back… great.

"Watch yourself young lady, last warning!" My eyes immediately darted back to my table, and I decided for the last 30 or so minutes, I would allow my thoughts to wonder, no matter how bad of an idea that was…

'_Eh.. That feels really really weird… I'm not sure if I like it…'_

'_You will in time, just think about it, does it feel nice when I rub here?'_

'_I-I dunno… its embarrassing…'_

'_Okay, I'll try this then'-_

_RIIIINNNGG~!_

I had to rush all my things back into my pack and rush out the door behind everyone else just so I could make it just in time for room assignment. Sometimes I think drifting off could be a bad habit… I'll slack off if I keep it up.

The cafeteria was a ruckus… everyone was everywhere, and everyone squeezed in with their friends just to get the best rooms near the most convenient of places. Which one was I stuck with? Room 303… by the bathroom.

I held the key firmly, walking at a fast pace just to get to my new salvation, knowing that now I have a place of my own, with no one as my partner! Thanks to the fact that the teachers believe I'm not mentally stable, which… they aren't wrong. Given the title, I have benefits such as this.

The moment I opened my room, I smelt something good, like… apples. I love them so much.

The innocently soft-unique sweetness of it always drew my eyes, and my lips. The first thing I do was set my diary into my drawer that sat nicely beside my bed. Another benefit is having no one snoop around, and to find this… my diary… would be the greatest sin anyone could commit to me. Inside that diary laid dreadful memories that one would mostly read in books.

Another dreadful thing? My bags have yet to arrive… assholes. Sometimes I think everyone is against me, but now? I believe mostly just this one guy who I happen to meet outside my door as I was closing up.

"Oh dear god.. its you? No way! My dorm room is not far from yours… who's your roomie?"

"I have none."

"Oh… so uh, you haven't apologized correctly to my face yet about earlier!" The tall orange haired man came closer, pointing at me vengefully.

"Eh?! You crazy! I did apologized! I-I was probably a little soft about it.. b-but I did!" My normal expression turned to one that appeared to have amused him.

"Is that your angry face? Puffy face~" He teased at me like a predator, and I hate those the most…

"OI! Ichigo-san, there you are! The hells are you doing to her? Like you have room to talk, BAKA" A strange boy intervened, downing the guy to the point that I swear he would crawl in a corner. I liked it.

"Oh, pardon me. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." His eyes… they looked as if he's killed before. Hard icy hues that pierced one's soul as if judging them, and seeing as these two know each other, I feel as if my life is now over..

"Tosh I was just talking to her… she was the one who knocked me over in the morning and made me a bit late to meet up with ya. But I was only just teasing her a bit, I meant no harm." He gave me a quick look that told me he was telling the truth, but I still thought he was a bit of a jerk. How do I run into people like these?

"Tch… we have an hour lunch so let's study and eat… moron. You could honestly use it." The white haired boy walked away without a second glance, and I wanted to laugh my heart out at him, but I decided against the act.

"See ya later, uh… Mashiro? Bye" He quickly ran off behind the boy, and I stood there, thinking to myself… how did Ichigo know my name? I do not believe I told him… creep.

The whole lunch period, I locked myself in my room once more, too stressed to eat, and I slowly pulled out my diary, and began to read.

* * *

_I am no wonder woman, I can't stay strong all the time… so one bright day I ran outside, the quickest I could go, and climbed one of my favorite trees. It was huge, and its branches were all wavy and went everywhere. I just laid there, thinking to myself about today. _

_Today would be the day John brings over Tanneth; his little 4-5 year old. He cherished her like a precious jewel, and treated her right. It made me a tad jealous, but nonetheless, I had to be nice and play with her. She can be fun though… we play with my toys until night time, when she has to go to bed in the living room, dads out with his friends, and John is babysitting… my hell._

_I go to my happy place, its filled with colorful scenery, chocolate trees, coconuts everywhere, and animals letting me in on their cute fun games. I enjoyed that world so much… why can't I be in it too? Isn't there such a place like that somewhere? Can't I go there and forget about everything else? _

_He ravishes my body, I feel the cold pinch at my skin, and I feel the wrenched pain shock up through my spine, my breaths become slow and hollow, beads of sweat slowly form on my forehead as I concentrate on anything else but this moment… just anything else._

_It never takes long, the fat bear finishes and leaves just like that, and I curl up in the shower, staying there until past 12 and covering up my body in a sweater, and long pj bottoms, and my thick blanket before peacefully going to sleep, and entering a dream of surreal life. _

_All I knew…. Was how to be a tool. I use to read those books about the women forced to be Geisha's, and when they had enough, or when men weren't obeying the original rules, they had a knife tucked away, so they would take it, and kill themselves. I thought it was beautiful, it brought a tear to my eyes every time. So then I think… could I be a geisha too? Could I have the power to stop all the cruelty at any moment?_

* * *

**It's been ages since I've writtten a story/chapter but... I tried. I think I shall push the story in a slight direction; she shall reveal more about herself while she is living her life which will soon have problems of its own. I can no longer find my written notebook format so, I have to go off from what I remember. Thank you so much for the support! That's what helpedm e write this up within a good amount of time. Always welcome to tips or whatnot. Thank you everyone! (:**

**-Ele/Q.S.O**


End file.
